THE SIXTH HORROR
by Unknown D Flamerose
Summary: HORROR THE SERIES OF DRABBLES: THE SIXTH HORROR. Please PM ideas for "The Sixth Horror". Index updated: 7-11-09
1. THE HORROR PAGE

**_HORROR THE SERIES OF DABBLES_**

**T**

**H**

**E**

.:.

**S**

**I**

**X**

**T**

**H**

.:.

**H**

**O**

**R**

**R**

**O**

**R**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Sixth Horror**

**--**

**Index updated : 7-11-09**

**--**

By the way; How is the Horror? This is my first time writing a Horror story of any kind.

--

**The Sixth Horror : Chapter 1 to undecided**

**..:..**

**During the battle with Sixths; The demon's slave has become captured.**

**-**

**Yako is tortured,**

**-**

**Violated,**

**-**

**Violently experimented on,**

**-**

**Has become striped of all of her humanity.**

**-**

**To her horrifying terror,**

**-**

**_By Sixth himself._**

**-**

**The Sixth Horror:****Very Graphic.****Coming chapters Vary graphic. (Maybe.)****Rated M. I might change the graphic part to hinted...**

_..:.._

**The Sixth Horror : Chapter 1 : Kind Smile** _(After Chapter 184)_

And yet, Yako stared back into the eyes of Aya ...

**The Sixth Horror : Chapter 2 : Of Terror**_(After Chapter 184~ish)_

She even wished for him to come; to come to her at the very least ...

**The Sixth Horror : Chapter 3 ****: Is Calling**

Yet, it still is calling.

* * *

**More to be updated; Hopefully before the end of this year. Very busy with starting collage, sorry.**

**After Chapters** _Will Be Marked on the Left hand corners of Chapters_**!! Meaning it takes place after the MTNN chapter!!**

**

* * *

**

Unknown D Flamerose-

You may have noticed that I have split up the Horror Drabble Series into separate Horror stories. This is due, to the uploading of chapters. In which the order that you upload them to the story can't be moved or reordered. With out replacing practically all the chapters previously uploaded. So the story name shall be changed.

Also : Poll for The Sixth Horror HAS been closed!!! You may find the results in My Profile!!! Thank You!! And Please Private Message me on Ideas for my MTNN fanfictions!!!


	2. The Sixth Horror Chapter 1 : Kind Smile

_(After Chapter 184)_

* * *

**The Sixth Horror**

**Chapter 1: Kind Smile**

* * *

-

A woman stood at the door of the (way pasted school hours) of the dark classroom which sat the defeated High School Detective, with her head face-flat on her empty desk. She could tell that Yako was finally defeated by the emotions of loss of importance that every human experience. Yako's last funeral followed by another death of a personal allay was all it took to over take her limit of her hope. 'Every one human can only handle so much; till they are defeated and vulnerable to all danger.' ...

-

Yako set up in surprise to see the person which she'd assumed to be Aya unaware that she is in the mists of trickery. Aya faced the young (and depressed) girl with a kind smile as she answered Yako's confusion. ...

-

'Every thing is more _easier _to receive _his (soon to be adopted) pet_; now that _**his** human _is abandoned, alone and unguarded.' Is thought by Aya as she continued to smile. Her eyes are still closed.

-

"Come Yako-chan. You are depressed, and need some where to talk. I have a new place to stay where we can chat unnoticed."Said Aya kindly as she spoke to Yako-chan.

-

With the enemy she first feared to the very bone of her soul setting across from her. XI opened her eyes. And yet, Yako stared back into the eyes of Aya, as they both stood up from their seats and walked to the empty classrooms' door.

_-_

_This is the beginning to her most horror..._

_-_

**-**

**

* * *

**

More to come soon! And this is not beta ted yet.

* * *


	3. The Sixth Horror Chapter 2 : Of Terror

**Enjoy the Sixth Horror**

* * *

The Sixth Horror

**Chapter 2: Of Terror**

* * *

Yako was still coming over her surprise visitor: Miss. Aya in person (and out of prison). She ponder on what Aye has told her as she walked over to a licenced car. Yako wasn't even paying attention; to listen to their destination which wasn't even whispered passed Aya's supposed lips; As they climbed into a Passing Taxi cab with a young mid-twenty handsome male driver with black twisting hair. Yako did a double-take in the minds of her depressing eyes deceiving her. It was not evaded by XI's eyes in recognition of familiar identities.

-

She would have swore that he was Sixth. "_Or at least Sixths' hair." _this is all that was thought about the considered Taxi driver as she turned her attention back to her own thoughts.

**- **

**"Yako chan?."**

**"Ehh?" **Yako was finally taken out of her thoughts**."Oh!! Um...yeah, I'm alright Aya-sama."**

**"Um... for a second I thought I say the driver before, but I was mistaken. There was something that just... doesn't feel right...Here..." **As realization of Yako suspicions were spoken by her; the considered cab driver gave an disturbing response with darkly spoken words.

**_"Interesting... It seems our little human toy is actually recognizing her situation."_**

**_-_**

_Yakos eyes frozen in widen horror of the realization of her captures trickery and of the Feel of the core of her own soul becoming terrifyingly familiar with the utter Feeling of evil intentions. Yako suddenly struggled to prie hands away from her own head and started forcefully as she could (in a car) kicking at the one who just attacked her. She was only able to glimpsed at freedom and at her attacker. 'It was Miss. Aya!?" _Yako turned to look towards the other occupants seat with (little) hope for rescue. Her face was suddenly brutally forced away from the_ "supposed Sicks cab driver"s _seat to face directly into the personal space, mire centimeters of the _"supposed Miss. Aya"s _face_._

_-_

_XI forcefully grabbed the human slave's head hair to open her eyes to induce her drug upon her. Yako's horror-ed eyes faced that of the eyes of "X HAL" on the figure of "supposed Aya" that changed to that of the emotionless expression-ed woman with twisting black hair. _

_-_

Yako wanted to scream in her terror of her (supposed) slave master's name to save her or for (any) assistance; 'Anything!' _She even wished for him to come; to come to her at the very least for him to do the honor of escorting his former slave to the outskirts of hell. But only her silent scream was meet with the electronic drug of "X HAL" by the eyes of XI. _

_-_

_Turning her into an unconscious state of XIs own oblivion._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Have MTNN chapter links and where you can find them, posted in my profile. I am still in need for a Beta Reader and still searching. TT^TT...

Also POLL!! Should I Turn The Sixth Horror MTNN Fanfict into its own separate story?


	4. The Sixth Horror Chapter 3 :Is Calling

**Enjoy the Sixth Horror**

* * *

**The Sixth Horror**

**Chapter 3: Is Calling**

* * *

.:.:.:.

Neuro wakes up from his light doze as one of his Evil Stalkers calls upon him about his troubled slaves.

(He forgot to call-off the tool stalking Yako)... he ignores it. …

...

Yet, its still calling.

.:.

_… Again, with that former slave!_

Neuro scowls at her through his thoughts.

.:.

_She was his calling card –and yet she withers! _

_She falls apart when the time is most needed for her own strength!_

_.:._

.:.

Suddenly Neuro's expression fades instantly into realization…

.:.

.:.

Instinct tells him that something has happened to her _-his former slave-_

_.:._

_.:._

_.:._

_…_for the Evil Stalker was cut out of existence.

.:.:.:.

.:.

* * *

Unknown D Flamerose

I'm making my chapters way shorter for better reading and anticipation. Mkay? Also sorry for major lateness on all of my fanfics.


	5. The Sixth Horror Chapter 4:His Movements

**Enjoy the Sixth Horror**

* * *

**The Sixth Horror**

**Chapter 4: His Movements**

* * *

.:.:.:.

As Neuro checked the remainder of the Evil Stalkers memory for clues of its extinction, he received a massagefrom Aya.

..:..

_His tools memory replayed the scene with Yako and Aya as the imprisoned person spoke._

..:..

[Aya] Discovered Yako was gone from the classroom and had left a note: Thanking "Aya-san & (Yako's) classmates; she's back to her normal self and not to worry about her."

..:..

_As Neuro heard this, he sees Yako leaving with Aya-san in his Evil Stalkers' sight. They enter the back of a Taxi, with out Aya telling Yako -or even the driver- of their destination._

..:..

The demon interrupts the voice massage and calls her. A few rings later, he received Aya's voice on the other end.

.:.

**"Hello? Yako's assistant?! Have you found her-?!!"**

.:.

Neuro cuts her off. (With impatience.)

.:.

**"_Aya-san_. You asked the janitor about Yako and he told you that Yako had left with you, _very late after_ _school;_ -_before you arrived there...Correct?" _**

**.:.**

**"W-what?"** Aya was stunned by his accuracy. "**Um. Yes…? But than where is she…?"** She was becoming uncertain of the situation now.

**.:.**

**_"She was kidnapped by the bloodline to be used against the police force_**_.**"**_ He answered, than hung up the phone. His thoughts currently ringing in his mind…

..:..

_I have miscalculated his movements. It seems that Sixs and XI know more about demon tools than previously thought. …_

...

_Are you going to use my slave against me; as I have done with Genuine?_

.:.

.:.:.:.

* * *

Unknown D Flamerose

Well?? How is the chapter? Review!


End file.
